For the treatment of malignant neoplasms, particularly acute leukemias, at the present time use is made of a great number of compositions having various chemical compounds as the active principle. (Cf. Antineoplastic and Immuno-Suppressive Agents, Springer-Vertag, Berlin-Heidelberg, New York, 1974, vol. II/1/; Chemotherapy of Solid Tumors, World Health Organization, Geneva, 1977 /2/).
Such chemical compounds can be exemplified by the following:
alkylating compounds containing 2-chloroethylamine groups (preparations: Embiquine, Melfolan, Cyclophosphamide, Leukeran, etc.) /2/, pp. 89-90;
ethyleneimine groups (preparation: ThioTEF and its analogues) /2/, p. 89;
methanesulphonic groups (preparations: Mileran, etc.), /2/, p. 90;
nitrosoalkylurea derivatives (preparations: CCNU, BCNU, methylnitrosourea and the like) /1/, pp. 65-84; /2/, p. 97;
antimetabolites of nucleic and protein exchange /2/, pp. 90-92;
analogs of pyrimidine bases (preparations: 5-fluorouracyl, cytozine arabinozide, etc.) /1/, pp. 193-271;
analogs of purine bases (6-mercaptopurine, thioguanine and the like) /1/, pp. 384-403;
folic acid antagonists (preparations: metotrexate and its analogues) /1/, pp. 468-483;
antibiotics (preparations: adriamycin, rubomycin, bleomycin, actinomycin D and the like) /1/, pp. 593-614, 850-876, 582-592; /2/, pp. 93-95;
compounds extracted from plants (preparations: kolkhycin, vinblastin, vinkrystin and the like) /1/, pp. 670-694; /2/. pp. 92-93;
other groups of antitumor compounds (preparations: Prospidin has been used in the treatment of acute leukemia /Proceedings of VNIIChFI, "Prospidin--New Antitumor Compound", iss. III, Moscow, 1973, pp. 6-16/, procarbozine /1/, pp. 829-840; /2/, p. 98.
However, in the use thereof the therapeutic effect in the majority of cases turns to be only temporary and is achieved, as a rule, by administration of doses causing the development of side effects--suppression of hemopoesis, disturbances of the function of the alimentary tract, kidneys, etc. /2/, /3/. Furthermore, in the repeated use of antitumor medicated compounds there is observed the development of a pharmaceutical adaptation to the effect of the preparation employed.